


Kiss Me in the Shadows

by Changkyunnnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: DJ H.One, HyungHyuk - Freeform, M/M, Minhyuk being a supportive boyfriend, back at it again with the DJ H.One bullshit, because its what we need in this economy, hyunghyuk rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changkyunnnie/pseuds/Changkyunnnie
Summary: Minhyuk's in an EDM concert anonymously blending in with the sea of spectators because he believes there’s a certain charm in being in a crowd and looking up to watch the performance of the actual perfection that is his demi-god of a boyfriend swaying sexily to a particularly hard beat drop with sweat running down his face and neck.((Or Minhyuk watches DJ H.One and is just an over all supportive boyfriend...))





	Kiss Me in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick fic I've written today because I heard Marianas Trench's new song; Rhythm Of Your Heart and Hyungwon + Minhyuk sitting next to each other gave me so much happiness. Please don't expect anthing from this....

 

_["I wanna go but I wouldn't](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ii1J0Usnvs),_

_[I wanna stay when I shouldn’t,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ii1J0Usnvs) _

[ _I wanna say no when I couldn’t."_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ii1J0Usnvs)

 

 

There’s an electrifying feeling to stand in a sea of people collectively feeling the music blasting so loud one almost doesn’t understand what’s actually playing. The show’s about to start and he could physically feel the crowd growing restless in anticipation.

He’s almost forgotten how exhilarating it was to be one of the thousands of spectators looking up at the stage in different degrees of anticipation and he thinks he’s missed this so much; to be watching live performances of other artists without the pressure of having the whole world watching him through the camera’s lens. Even though Minhyuk never enjoyed going to events alone, the excited whispers of groups of friends and couples standing around him were enough to fill his own longing for a conversation.

From under the black mask he’s wearing in an attempt to conceal half of his face, Minhyuk smiles as he thinks of how their fans; their monbebes are during their shows or concerts. Do they feel like this?

His heart tinges as he thinks of the fans; those that wait for hours to catch even just a glimpse of them and those that spend so much time, effort and everything else to ensure their success. They are people Minhyuk is fully thankful for; one of the most important existences for him and the first ones that he doesn’t want to let down as much as possible. It’s magical really, the connection between an artist and their fans and Minhyuk wonders how their own fans in the crowd would react if they found out he was there waiting just like them.

It feels so juvenile to think about his current position; an idol sneaking out to watch a show.

He remembers rumors, or rather actual facts of how it is common for some fans to cut classes or work in order to support the groups they love and it feels like he’s doing the same. It sounds ridiculous and maybe it is; except Minhyuk isn’t ditching anything except the promise of rest under the warm sheets of his bed in the dorms.

Right now he could be helping in Jooheon and Changkyun’s rap making sessions but he’ll let them have a day off from his brutal comments, maybe now Jooheon can freely add the excessive growls he’d always wanted. Maybe Hoseok would be able to again convince Kihyun to cook ramen for the group but it’s a dinner night he can afford to miss.

No one has to know that he purposely didn’t open Seungcheol’s message; sure that it was just the younger asking if today was game night for Minhyuk. If tomorrow morning during dance practice he’ll look and feel like death came for him the night before, he’ll cheerfully admit that it did even if he knows Hyunwoo wouldn’t be amused.

Minhyuk swears he’ll deal with the full consequences of the event after, but right now everything that matters is the way he’s almost trembling; ecstatic at the text message he’d received moments ago. He’s read it a total of five times for the last minute and he can’t help but feel that he’s suddenly a bit more excited than everyone in the crowd.

How could Minhyuk not take the only opportunity for him to watch the one that leaves him in awe, the one that makes him so unbelievably proud, the one that makes him the happiest even through the smallest of gestures? He wouldn’t be Lee Minhyuk if he didn’t take a risk in order to proudly watch his lover perform outside of their group.

If Hyungwon could work himself to exhaustion in order to be the best idol and DJ, then the least Minhyuk could do was support him in everything his heart desires. If Hyungwon’s heart aches to be a person able to create music that captures the audience, able to set an atmosphere that commands the crowd to scream and jump to the beat; then it’s the Hyungwon that Minhyuk will gladly love and cherish.

Minhyuk had supported Hyungwon in white oversize t-shirts and dirty sneakers that make loud noises as heavy feet hits the wooden floor of the practice room. Minhyuk would patiently wait for Hyungwon as the taller would be focused on creating sharp and sensual choreographies to many different songs; all of which Minhyuk is sure he’s heard more than a few hundred times at the earliest hours of the morning.

When Hyungwon got casted as an actor for a drama, Minhyuk helped him internalize his character and memorize his lines down to perfection; always giving him the most honest and positive feedback. If Hyungwon gives him sloppy sorry kisses for every time he forgets a line, Minhyuk couldn’t actually tell how many he got but every second they spent practicing was well worth it.

Now almost three years into their debut, Minhyuk is still here to support Hyungwon. Now his man is looking more dashing in expensive silky dark dress shirts, his soft hair slicked back to perfection; expensive headphones adorning his long neck and a mixing table in front of him allowing him to create magic. DJ H.One is energetic, charismatic, and passionate and he also hasn’t let go of Hyungwon’s natural talent for dancing as he smoothly grooves to the rhythm of the mixes he’d created with hard work, passion and maybe the fire in his heart that’s always fueled by Minhyuk’s undying support.

 

**[ I love you… come backstage after the show ]**

Hyungwon’s message was short and direct. It was a reply the younger had texted when Minhyuk informed him that the elder had safely arrived at the concert hall and was waiting for the show to start. The message and everything it meant between the two of them made Minhyuk’s heart skip more than just a few beats.

Without shame, Minhyuk already has the message engraved on his mind. The simple words made him feel giddy, as if he hasn’t been dating Hyungwon for years. He didn’t trust himself to reply back, opting let his shaking hands slide the phone back inside his pocket for safe keeping. Later, he’s going to tell Hyungwon everything he feels when they meet again. The image of a soft smile gracing Hyungwon’s lips as he gets ready for the show flashes on Minhyuk’s mind. It’s an occurrence he always sees backstage during Monsta X promotions but nonetheless something that doesn’t fail to take his breath away.

The crowd starts to get restless as the beat changes to a faster and more upbeat sound. The chatter around grows louder and he takes note that he hears more names of performers that he’s unfamiliar with; somehow it gives him a bit of comfort only hearing Hyungwon’s stage name in passing; if only for his own identity to remain anonymous within the crowd.

He knows that Hyungwon’s DJ career is just taking off and with a television show airing soon, Minhyuk is positive that the long line of love calls for shows booking DJ H.One are just starting. Soon enough Minhyuk wouldn’t have the luxury to watch Hyungwon from the crowd.

He’d have to settle with taking the younger’s offer of a VIP lounge tickets or just having to hang in Hyungwon’s waiting room backstage. None of the other options were necessarily bad but there’s a certain charm in being in a crowd looking up to watch the performance of the actual perfection that is his demi-god of a boyfriend swaying sexily to a particularly hard beat drop with sweat running down his face and neck.

 

* * *

 

 

The colorful flashing lights are eye catching in the darkness of the surroundings, the stage spotlights switch on to reveal the first performer of the night. The volume is suddenly turned up so loud he feels the ground thumping under him. Minhyuk hears the crowd collectively cheering a name he’d only read from the show’s poster but the decides that the feeling isn’t so bad.

In all honestly, this wasn’t the kind of concert Minhyuk would normally enjoy but as the first series of beats of the popular performer’s mix flows through the speakers he instinctively feels his body jerk to the rhythm and he knows that he’s gone. Before the end of the night he’ll come to have an acquired fascination for electronic dance music, if only for the love of his life he’ll enjoy this night fully.

 

* * *

 

 

 ** _“Thank you, I love you.”_  ** Was the first words Hyungwon whispered to him but Minhyuk wasn’t able to give a reply before the younger pulled him in his own dressing room. It’s crazy how absolutely beautiful Hyungwon was; his eye make up a mess and his hair damp with sweat and adorned with pieces of gold confetti that made his dark hair seem to be sparkling.     

The afterglow of the concert has Minhyuk convinced that Hyungwon truly is divine. It’s ironic because Hyungwon is the one that’s practically worshipping his neck and jaw, full wet lips dragging around Minhyuk’s exposed skin. Minhyuk's coat and mask has been discarded somewhere in the room. He’s sitting on one of the dressing room make up tables; the ones that are attached to the wall. Minhyuk really can’t say this is the first time something like this has happened between the both of them.

Maybe this wasn’t the brightest idea but he’s only half concerned for how sturdy it is under his weight. If Hyungwon practically lifted him up to sit on top of the the vacant vanity then who was he to resist?

In his defense, he isn’t able to utter any word of disapproval when Hyungwon’s large warm hands who found their way under Minhyuk's sweater are practically electrifying his skin. The taller man’s long fingers are clamped so firmly on both of his sides it’s as if Hyungwon just wants him to burst against him.

Maybe Minhyuk might just burst.

As if he wasn’t already used to seeing Hyungwon looking unbelievably handsome and undone, Minhyuk moans a compliment to the younger man’s ear. 

 ** _“_** _ **My god, you look so good.”**   _He says as he pronounces every syllable the way he knows would make Hyungwon break.

Hyungwon grunts and moves closer than they already were just like Minhyuk anticipated. He thinks Hyungwon was going for a kiss when he suddenly feels the younger’s wet tongue flat on his neck and he moans out loud. He shivers as Hyungwon holds him down and tastes him with one painfully slow lick; tracing his tongue up Minhyuk’s neck to his jaw and into the end of Minhyuk’s mouth.

Before going for the kiss that Minhyuk’s been waiting for, Hyungwon looks at him with so much intensity he thinks he can practically hear his heart pounding out of his chest. The look Hyungwon gives him is nothing new, but something that always makes him feel better than he already does.

Hyungwon’s gaze held many meanings but the most important ones were that Hyungwon was so in love with him and that the younger was feeling absolutely sinful that night.

 

 

[ _So meet me in the dark,_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ii1J0Usnvs)

[ _Kiss me in the shadows of every spark._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ii1J0Usnvs)

[ _I know we shouldn’t start,_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ii1J0Usnvs)

[ _But baby I’m a slave, I’m a slave,_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ii1J0Usnvs)

[ _To the rhythm of your heart._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ii1J0Usnvs)

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't continue from my other story: "If Not Today, I Can't" but that also has DJ H.One themes because I'm just a sucker for it. 
> 
> Anyway, Hyunghyuk rise! To anyone who reached this point~ thank you :)


End file.
